We all need a laugh once in awhile
by animegeek220
Summary: funny one-shot. This takes place in the tenth volume of blue exorcist, while they are taking on the seven school mysteries.


**If you have not read past volume 10 of Blue Exorcist, I suggest not reading any further, cuz you will have no idea whats going on. If you have read past volume 10, read on ahead!**

** This is when they were doing the seven school mysteries when the girls were doing the third mystery. And it's about when the boys had to crossdress.**

** Here's the explanation behind this: One day, a very bored me was sitting in class. I was very bored, so another idea for another Fanfic popped into mind. All my friends read it and told me to put it on here. So here I am, putting this story on here. There were so many fanfics that were along the genre of hurt/comfort/feely. So I decided, "hey I should put up a fic of some comedy relief instead of all that 'OMG I'M GONNA CRY NOW' fics. I mean, I love reading those fics, but sometimes we all need a little laugh. **

Yukio led the boys out of the bathroom as Izumo and Shiemi began the exorcism. The door closed behind them and Yukio turned to face his students. "Just in case the girls' in backup, there are some preparations we need to make."

"What can we do? Doesn't the demon only show up before girls?" Konekomaru asked.

"Yes, that seems to be the case, so we'll have to make a change in appearance." Yukio answered.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Bon muttered.

"Do you mean we're going to have to…_cross-dress?" _Rin said.

Yukio nodded. The exwires stared at him. "Don't give me that look, I don't want to either."

"Then why are you making us?" Rin asked.

"Mephisto's an evil little bastard," Yukio muttered.

"You can say that again," Rin agreed. "But I am _not _cross-dressing."

"Me neither!" Bon and Konekomaru said in agreement. They noticed that Shima hadn't said anything and looked at him.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna protest too?"

"Well, actually, I had an idea." They blinked. "How about instead of _all _of us cross-dressing, we don't we just send out the strongest person?"

"I swear to God if you mean-" Rin began.

"Why don't we just send out Rin?"

"OH HELL NO!"

"It would be funny to see him in a skirt…" Bon snickered.

"I AIN'T CROSS-DRESSING!"

"Everyone get over it, you're all cross-dressing." Yukio said. Everyone groaned.

**In the boys' bathroom**

They held up the girl uniforms they had been given. None of them could believe they were actually about to do this.

"I volunteer Rin to change first as tribute," Shima said.

"That didn't even make sense-what the hell do you have against me today?!" Rin exclaimed.

"It's what you get for not defeating that ghost so it kissed me!" Shima said.

"At least _I _didn't ditch us in the middle of the battle," Rin muttered.

"He does have a point," Bon said. "But I still wanna see him in a skirt."

Rin groaned and rolled his eyes. "Ugh fine I'll change first!" He stormed into one of the stalls and latched the door behind him. After a few minutes, Shima called out, "You done changing yet?"

"Yeah…"

"Come out, then!"

"I don't want to."

"Don't be shy, Rin."

"WHAT IF I FEEL LIKE BEING SHY?!"

After a bit of persuasion, Rin finally came out of the stall. The other boys nearly died laughing. He was wearing the uniform and even had a mini side ponytail. His face was bright red and his tail twitched with embarrassment.

"Beware! It's the dangerous son of Satan!" Bon laughed.

"Maybe he should put a bow on his tail!" Shima said, causing a new bount of laughter.

"I'm going to kill all of you," Rin muttered, his face even redder than before.

"I wouldn't laugh, you're next." Yukio said, walking in. They stared at him for a moment. He had his exorcist jacked on, but he was wearing the girl uniform skirt and a wig that went down to his shoulders. He was even wearing lipstick! All the boys fell down laughing, including Rin.

"I never thought I see you wear a skirt!"

"Right back at'cha," Yukio said.

. . . . .

The other boys were forced to change into the girl uniforms as well. Rin and Shima almost died when Bon put on the girl's uniform.

"Haha! I guess he really is Princess Suguro now!" Rin laughed.

"Shut up, demon."

"Haha! He didn't deny it! Hahaha!"

. . . . .

When Shima put on the uniform, he struck a pose saying, _I WAS BORN FOR DIS! w_hich even got Yukio to crack up.

**After the girls finished laughing to death**

"Can we change now?" Rin asked. Yukio nodded. Suddenly there was a poof and Mephisto was standing in front of them. He held up a camera and _click. _

"Did you just take a picture of us?!" Rin demanded. Mephisto snickered.

"I just made you cross-dress cuz I wanted to see you in skirts," He said. "Plus now I have blackmail." *cue evil laughter*

"MEPHISTO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**And that was the weird story I randomly made up. SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I'M BORED? RANDOM SHIT. THAT'S WHAT. I think I was high when I wrote this…YEAH I GET HIGH OFF OF BOREDOM. IT CAN HAPPEN. GET OVER IT. What the hell is wrong with me *sigh***


End file.
